


meninas

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Romance, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Riko sempre quis viver uma história de amor, como em um livro.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 3





	meninas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [girl meets girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949155) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em Maio de 2020

Desde que ela consegue se lembrar, Riko sempre gostou de meninas. Seus cabelos macios, olhos brilhantes, vestidos bonitos, sorrisos deslumbrantes. Quando criança, ela as admirava e queria se destacar como elas. Alguns anos mais tarde, também começou a desejar a atenção delas. Queria beijar seus rostos fofos, e que ela as abraçassem. Eram coisas vergonhosas demais pra admitir, mas seus sentimentos eram avassaladores.

No oitavo ano do fundamental, ela se apaixonou pela primeira vez (era uma estagiária da professora dela) e comprou seu primeiro livro de romance.

Aqueles livros de bolso sobre colegiais num mundo de conto de fadas faziam ela se sentir bem sobre si mesma. Eles a permitiam sonhar sobre uma menina bonita, forte, um pouco mais velha que ela, que iria virar seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo e levá-la às nuvens com um beijo apaixonado (um daqueles que uma menina segura a outra pelo queixo, por favor!). Ela conseguia se sentir... confortável sobre quem ela era, mas também um pouco isolada. Enquanto todas as colegas de turma dela adoravam mangás shoujo cheios de rapazes galantes, Riko sempre carregava seu livro favorito na bolsa — a dramática história de duas melhores amigas num colégio feminino, que junto com suas outras amigas (que também formavam os casais secundários) tentavam resolver o mistério do desaparecimento da princesa da escola. A química das protagonistas era incrível, e independente de quantas vezes ela relesse, ela não conseguia se cansar daquela história. Mas... ela não tinha ninguém pra conversar sobre o livro. E jamais teria, afinal, além de não ser muito próxima de ninguém, ela também não queria que as colegas achassem que ela era esquisita. 

Era aí que Riko voltava pro mundo real.

No nono ano, ela conheceu seu primeiro amor e parou de comprar livros por um tempinho.

Ela também era pianista, graciosa e confiante, alguns anos mais velha do que ela. As performances dela eram de tirar o fôlego, assim como sua beleza. E como a voz dela. Ah, a voz dela... Riko pesquisava por entrevistas na internet só pra ficar ouvindo ela falar por horas. O tom dela fazia seu coração acelerar de um jeito que ela nunca foi capaz de entender, e a risada dela era angelical. Em termos práticos, ela era a menina dos sonhos. Só de pensar que ela poderia ter a chance de, um dia, estar no mesmo palco que ela era mais do que o suficiente para deixar Riko zonza, sua cabeça cheia de clichês românticos. Começou a praticar mais, se dedicar, treinar músicas mais difíceis, só pela esperança de um dia conhecer pessoalmente a menina que gostava. 

A menina que ela gostava, que anunciou seu noivado com um violoncelista da orquestra na qual ela tocava. Ele era muito alto, mais alto do que qualquer homem que Riko já tinha visto antes. A expressão que ele fazia tocando música a lembrou do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ela deveria se dedicar ao piano. Sim, por amor, mas não por amor à alguém. Por amor à música. Finalmente caindo em si, Riko quase morreu de vergonha.

Foi aí que ela enterrou de vez suas paixões, no fundo do seu coração.

No segundo ano do ensino médio, além de conseguir completar a coleção de obras da sua autora favorita, ela se mudou para uma cidadezinha litorânea chamada Uchiura. 

Tinham poucas livrarias lá, e nenhuma delas tinha seu gênero favorito; muito menos encontrou-o na cidade vizinha. Se contentando com compras online, Riko não conseguia esconder a frustração pela demora das entregas. Talvez ela devia experimentar aquelas histórias on-line que ouviu muita gente comentando sobre...

Afinal, ela precisava se distrair do piano. As memórias da sua performance frustrada eram dolorosas, tão pesadas que ela não conseguia tocar o instrumento. Pensou que a mudança de ares pudesse ajudá-la, mas essa incapacidade não foi embora mesmo depois de ir para um lugar tão distante de Tóquio.

Aquele mar enorme e infinito fazia cócegas no seu coração, mas não tinha nenhum efeito verdadeiro.

Até que um raio laranja a atingiu, fazendo Riko sair de seu casulo e lhe dando a maior chance de sua vida.

Foi aí que Riko se tornou uma idol.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ela tinha amigas próximas. You e Kanan, que a levavam para mergulharem juntas. Mari, cujo talento culinário era incompreensível, Hanamaru, que discutia sobre livros (de todos os tipos!) com ela, Dia e Ruby, que moravam numa casa linda, Yoshiko, que apesar de tudo, era muito divertida, e Chika. 

Chika, sua vizinha, cujo cachorro parecia ser um pouco obcecado com ela, Chika, que estava sempre brilhante, que amava as μ's, sempre cheia de entusiasmo, sempre sorrindo, a motivando pra continuar a seguir adiante, que fez Riko se apaixonar antes que pudesse perceber.

No fim das contas, ela realmente era uma romântica incurável, e seu coração batia com tudo toda vez que elas davam as mãos e se abraçavam. Ela não tinha ideia de como Chika se sentia em relação à ela, mas naquele momento, a vida dela parecia saída de um livro, e ela finalmente estava vivendo o amor que desejou por tantos anos. Riko tinha medo de estar se iludindo novamente, mas aquilo sempre desaparecia quando ouvia a afeição na voz da menina que ela gostava. Era um sentimento especial, do tipo que uma protagonista descreveria quando conhecesse sua alma gêmea. Pelo menos era o que sentia em seu peito toda vez que Chika falava seu nome, apertando sua mão um pouco mais forte. 

Riko nunca foi muito corajosa, mesmo quando a situação em questão não se tratava dela. Quando lia declarações de amor, sua respiração sempre acelerava, enquanto sentia as palmas das mãos grudando contra a capa do livro, por causa do suor. Em seus dezesseis anos de vida, ela nunca contou pra ninguém o que sentia por meninas, então imagine se declarar para uma delas? Mas quando estava entre os braços de Chika, no início daquela manhã, enquanto assistiam o nascer do sol — o calor de Chika, o cabelo dela contra seu rosto, tudo aquilo parecia um lar para ela. Como se aquele fosse o lugar onde ela pertencia, e como as coisas deveriam ser assim para sempre. Ela realmente estava caidinha, mais apaixonada do que jamais esteve, mas não tinha problema nenhum naquilo. Era como num livro, não, melhor ainda. Não tinha nem como comparar. Ela se sentia tão leve naquele abraço, aquelas mãos eram tão macias...

"Eu te amo."

Um sussurro que escapou sem ser planejado. Foi mais fácil de falar do que Riko poderia imaginar.

O sorriso de Chika, que crescia cada vez mais, era lindo.


End file.
